There is today widely used an audio equipment to reproduce a background music or accompaniment previously recorded on an audio tape (cassette tape, for example) in order to facilitate an amateur singer to sing in harmony with the accompaniment.
Further, there is also developed a TV system to shoot a singing posture of an amateur singer by a TV camera and immediately reproduce the scene on the monitor TV.
Such a conventional TV system, however, is not arranged to shift the TV camera during its operation to change the camera angle and other camera conditions. Therefore, the reproduced scene is so monotonous as to bore the audience.
Pictures supplied by TV broadcasting stations or by recorded videotapes on the market are taken by skilled professional cameramen with polished sense and technique. If a picture is a pop song program, for example, material to be shot is selected and changed time to time to match with the atmosphere and the rythm the song has so that the audience can fully enjoy the program. To supply such a polished picture, however, it is necessary to position a large staff at TV cameras and other equipments, and the staff must be skilled in the respective technologies. Therefore, if amateurs handle such a TV camera device, a resulting picture will be much inferior from a point of view of artistic sense and technique, and will not satisfy the audience.